Radiometric measuring devices can be designed in four-wire technique, in which supply lines are separate from signal lines. In this arrangement it may be necessary to cable four lines to the device, which can result in considerable electricity consumption, considerable self-heating, and a high degree of switching effort.
Two-wire designs of radiometric measuring devices often only provide limited power.